


Golden Fields

by Katblake7



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katblake7/pseuds/Katblake7
Summary: Bellamy copes with the loss of his soulmate
Relationships: Bellarke - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Golden Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I wanted to parallel my previous fic with Bellamy’s perspective.

Bellamy rubbed at his eyes. It had been at least a day since he had slept. Or was it two days? He couldn’t remember. All he knew was it was before he lost her. 

Madi was lying on top of Gaia’s lap on the couch next to him. She had finally passed out after hours of crying. She had barely slept the night before, waking up screaming looking for her mom. Bellamy had taken shifts with Gaia comforting her throughout the night. Not much seemed to help though. 

He couldn’t blame her of course. He had wanted to do the same. Cry and scream until it stopped hurting. But he knew it never would, and he had to be strong for Madi. The poor girl had lost a mother twice, how would she ever recover? 

Bellamy met Gaia’s gaze. Her eyes were red and puffy from lack of sleep. He hadn’t seen her cry, but he knew she must have. Maybe while he had been watching Madi. Gaia had a special bond with Clarke through Madi. Now that she was gone, would Gaia take on the responsibility of caring for Madi? Would she become another mother figure? The thought made his heart ache. 

“I’ll bring her up to bed,” Bellamy whispered as he stood and tip toed over to the sleeping child. He gently tucked his arms under her back and legs and lifted her without a problem. The little girl he had met in the woods when they had come back to earth had grown up significantly in the last few months. She had matured and learned quickly. Yet here he was, cradling her like an infant. So small and fragile in his arms. 

“Thank you. Bellamy, wait,” Gaia said as he began to head towards the stairs. “You should really get some sleep. It’s been two days,” she trailed off. 

Bellamy gave her a nod and proceeded up the stairs. The thought of sleep terrified him. After watching Madi scream Clarke’s name he was afraid that she would be in his dreams too. 

Bellamy placed Madi in her bed and pulled the covers over her, being careful not to disturb her. It was the first time he had seen her face soften since Clarke’s death and he didn’t want to ruin her temporary peace. 

Bellamy walked over to the chair that was in the corner of the room, ready to take watch, but something caught his eye. A small black leather jacket with silver tabs was on the floor. He picked it up and sat down, thumbing the fabric between his fingers. The leather was old and worn with several tears. It was Clarke’s. 

He pulled the jacket up to his face and took a deep breath in. It smelled like dirt and sweat and blood, but underneath the painful scents of the earth was her. Sweet and floral from the berries she used to color her hair. 

Tears began to over flow onto his cheeks, stinging his heavy eyes. Bellamy cried silently, clutching onto the only thing he had left of his soulmate until the heavy darkness of sleep over took his mind. 

When Bellamy opened his eyes he was standing in a field. The grass was up to his knees and he heard birds chirping. He looked around in confusion until his eyes landed on her. 

Clarke was standing a distance away, her hands clasped in front of her. The golden light of the sunset lit up her blonde hair like a crown. Her beauty took his breath away, causing a smile to form on his lips. And then he realized. 

She was here. 

Bellamy sprinted towards Clarke, crashing into her and sweeping her into his arms. She was so warm against his skin. Tears fell as he sang her name over and over again. He kissed her cheek, stifling a sob. 

“Bellamy,” Clarke said. Her voice was soft but somehow echoed at the same time. He let her down but still held on tight, afraid she might disappear. 

He looked down and met her gaze. Her crystal blue eyes reflecting the golden hues of the sky around them. There was something wrong, he could tell by the way she was looking at him. 

“Clarke... what’s wrong?” He asked, pulling back slightly. 

“Bellamy, I have to go now,” 

“No,” he whispered. “No, no, I won’t let you go. Not ever again,” he was grasping at her arms desperately now, but the feeling of her skin was beginning to fade. 

“You have to let me go now, Bellamy. It’s my time to go,” she said, a tear spilling down her cheek. “Take care of Madi for me. And please, please don’t feel bad for leaving me behind. It’s what you have to do to live a happy life, Bellamy,” 

He shook his head in disbelief. He just got her back and now she was leaving again? No, he couldn’t leave her behind. Not again. 

“Clarke,” he said, his voice breaking. “I love you, I won’t ever leave you again,” 

“And I won’t ever leave you,” she said, leaning in. “But, now is my time to leave this world and you have to let me go,”

He now understood what she meant. This wasn’t real and he couldn’t keep coming back. He had to let her move on. He had to be strong for her. 

Bellamy nodded and took a deep breath, wiping at the tears on his face. Real or not, this was his only chance. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. They were full and soft. Her lips moved against his slowly and with meaning. He mouthed thousands of apologies and words unspoken against her skin. Every ‘I love you’ he was never brave enough to say. But it was all over too soon. 

Clarke pulled away and began to walk backwards into the sunset, her skin almost translucent now. She was smiling. 

“I love you, Bellamy Blake,” and she disappeared. 

Bellamy jolted awake, sweat and tears covering his face. His chest heaved with sobs as he whispered Clarke’s name over and over again. 

“She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to say goodbye to you,” Madi’s voice made him snap to attention. 

“What?” Was all he could get out. 

“Clarke,” Madi said, sitting up in her bed. “She visited me too. She told me she was waiting to say goodbye to you before she left,” a pause, then, “is she gone?”

Bellamy stood and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge next to where Madi was. He placed Clarke’s jacket in her lap. Her face told him all he needed to know. Whether it was real or not, they had been gifted closure. Bellamy held back a chuckle as he thought about how Clarke would never go without making sure her daughter was safe. 

“She’s gone,” Bellamy said, pulling Madi into a hug as she began to cry. “But she‘ll always be with us,”


End file.
